


Silver Lining

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is feeling a tad neglected and needs some attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

His entire posture announcing his contrition, he peeked out from beneath his bangs. Giles was examining the pages of the codex that gave details on how to send a Mummy back to it's tomb, sighing at the donut crumbs and fingerprints marring the previously pristine page.

He hadn't meant to, he really hadn't, but he was bored with research and it had been over a week since Giles had had time to be with him. Time when the girls always seemed around and he _tried_ to make do with possessive glances.

He hadn't meant to but....

“Over my knee.”

Result!


End file.
